Pure chance
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: Fang and Max left the flock and were married young with a child. Fang was coming home one night when a storm hits and he picks up a man that is hurt. Little does Fang know that the man is a wanted killer. But not all is as it seems
1. Chapter 1: The storm

**_Hey people! Well just putting it out there that i dont own the Maximum Ride characters (duh) so enjoy!_**

**Max's POV**

"And the storm clouds have formed so it won't be long before that storm hits us. So everyone bunk down, hold your family close and pray. This is going to be one hell of a storm"  
>the man on the radio said, his voice slightly shaking.<p>

I sighed and looked out the window again. It had started raining about ten minutes ago and the wind had picked up. I longed to see my old ute pull into the drive but all I got was a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder. "Mamma?" a small voice came from behind me. "Hey sweetie" I said picking up the small girl.  
>"Where's daddy?" she asked. "He's on his way home baby" I said, praying it was true. The little girl in my arms rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Time for beddy byes" I said taking her to her room.<br>I laid the girl down in her bed and pulled the covers up. She was so sweet. At only 5 years old Chelsea was so smart and so much like her father, Fang. She had his long black hair and dark eyes. Like me though she was loud and outspoken.

Fang and I had been childhood sweethearts and I fell pregnant at 16. I still cried everyday for my  
>family I had left behind. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Mum, Ella. We had saved the world and Dylan had died in the end, I swore if our child was a boy, I'd name it after him. A few days after Fang came back to our flock and to celebrate we did it that night. Once I found out I was pregnant I was so ashamed.<br>I didn't know what to do, so Fang and I ran away. We lived in abandoned houses and Fang went to work. When we were 18 he married me and brought a house with me. We were now 21 and he worked in a metal factory and I worked as a teacher, I was helping out in classrooms because I wouldn't spend too much  
>time in university because of Chelsea. We hadn't seen the flock since and would probably never again, and I guess I was ok with that, we were now living in Australia, and Chelsea was learning to fly with her small black wings.<p>

I felt so guilty right now. I had Fang take the ute instead of the pick up truck. The ute was small and falling apart. What if he was out there in the storm and the car broke down or something? I felt sick and I was literally shaking. Where was he?

**Fang's POV**

"Come on baby you can make it" I urged the ute as it slowly plunged through water on the road. "Come on. Come on you worthless piece of junk!" I yelled as it stalled. I sighed and brushed my black hair out of my eyes. I banged my head on the steering wheel then quickly sat up as thunder growled loudly.

I pulled my hoodie over my head and jumped out of the car. Water ran down my back and I shivered. I opened the bonnet of the car and cleaned out some grease from the pipe and slammed the bonnet down again. I was making my way back to the side of the car when I noticed a shadow. I squinted in the rain and saw a person staggering up the road then they fell to the ground and laid there, unmoving. I jumped in the car and mercifully it started.

I raced over to the body and jumped out again. It was a man, about my age with dark blonde shaggy hair and was pale. Then my stomach lurched as I saw he was covered in blood. He was still breathing so I picked him up and put him in the passenger side. The car stuttered and slurred but I wasn't as worried as I was the light from my house.

**Max's POV**

My heart skipped a beat as I heard a loud engine noise pull up in the driveway.  
>I opened the door to see the figure of a man carrying another man in his arms and I was scarred it was a policeman with the injured or dead body of Fang. But I sighed a sigh of relief as Fang walked in. I saw a limp dark blonde haired man about our age in his arms. "What happened?" I asked. "Found him on the side of the road" Fang said putting the man on the couch. As soon as I saw the blood I went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit.<p>

Most of the blood was from his head so I cleaned that up and I put a blanket over him. "I'm glad you're safe" I whispered hugging Fang and I kissed his cheek. "I'm fine Max. You worry too much" he grinned holding me close. I heard the pitter patter of feet behind me and I turned to see Chelsea stagger into the lounge. "Daddy" she yelled running to him and he picked her up. "Hey Chelly. What are you doing out of bed baby?" he asked. "Cant sleep" she pouted. "Who's that?" she asked looking at the man. "He's a very injured man and he's going to stay here tonight" I said and she stared at him and nodded. "Come one baby, let's go back to bed" Fang said carrying her back to bed.

I put the first aid kit away and walked back into the lounge when I saw the man stir. "Fang came back out and the man's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" he groaned sitting up. "It's ok, you're safe. I found you on the side of the road. Are you ok?" Fang asked. "Yeah, uhh thanks man" The guy said rubbing his head. "You got a name?" I asked. "Yeah, John. John Kilro" he said. "I'm El Martin and this is my husband Nick Martin" I said  
>and he nodded. Fang and I had decided to change our names incase anyone was still after us or knew anyone we didn't want to met, like the flock. I don't think we'd survive meeting up with them again.<br>Though Fang and I still call each other our real names. "Well thank you again" he said looking at us both. "What happened man?" Fang asked. "There was this crazy psycho guy. Where I work there was like these explosions,  
>I don't really remember. Killed a load of people" he frowned. "Wow. Have they caught him yet?" I asked.<br>"No, I don't think so. He was pretty slippery" John sighed. "Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need" I said. "Thank you so much" He said and he shook both our hands. I gave him another blanket and then Fang and I went to bed.

As I was lying there in bed something extraordinary happened. My voice came back. "Max" it said  
>and I bolted up. "What is it honey?" Fang asked. "My voice is back" I said and he sat up. "Its been years" he said. "Max, I know its been a long time, but the man you are helping is not all as he seems. He is a murderer. But he wont hurt you or your family. He is like you, you have killed, but for a good cause. You have to trust<br>him. Open up to this man, trust me and trust him" the voice said then I felt it slip away again like it did all those years ago. "Oh my god" I gasped. "What is it?" Fang asked and I told him everything the voice  
>had said. "Ok, let's go to bed, I trust the voice and think it'll be ok. Well deal with it in the morning" Fang said and I nodded and we went to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

_**Hey again! Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Sooooo here is the second chapter Mwa ha ha**_

**John's POV**

The rain thumped on the windows and I slowly opened my eyes.

I remembered everything from last night and I sat up. These good people had taken me in, helped me when I could have died. And here I was laying on their couch, a murderer. That story I had told them was true, except for the fact that I was the psycho murderer guy.

John wasn't even my real name. I didn't mean to kill those people. I just meant to destroy the building. I put my head in my hands and held back tears. Everything had gone wrong. What if the others were hurt? I had to find them. It has been years since anything had gone right. I was about to get up and leave before these nice people were hurt because of me, but I heard a small pitter patter and looked up to see a small girl standing there in a nightie and bare feet, looking at me.

"Hi" she said. "Hi" I frowned, she looked familiar. "What's your name?" she asked climbing up beside me. "John. And yours?" I asked. "Chelsea" she grinned. "Well it's nice to meet you little lady" I smiled and she shook my hand. "So how old are you?" I asked. "I'm 5" she smiled. "Wow what a big girl. "You know I have a son that's 1" I said. "Really?" she asked. "Really really." "Where is he?" "He's at home with his family" I said. "Can I meet him?" she asked innocently. "Maybe one day" I smiled and she grinned even wider. It was true. I did have a one year old son and even a wife. They were the best things in my life.

All of a sudden I heard El and Nick enter. "Chelly baby come here for a minute" Nick said and she ran into his arms. "I like John. He's nice" Chelsea smiled and I grinned. "That's great baby. I think you should go get dressed now" he said and she skipped off to her room. "Is everything ok?" I asked. "We just have some questions for you" El said and my heart sunk.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery!

_**Yo. Well something is up with this mysterious "John." Read on to find out what! P.S i dont own Maximum ride**_

**Max's POV**

"Ok, so was the story you told us true? And don't bother lying we know the truth we just want to hear it from you" I warned. He sighed and sat up straight.

"It's true, but wasn't right. The guy I told you about was me. I'm the killer. But I swear I didn't mean to kill anyone. I just wanted to destroy the building. Sure the people deserved to die, but I didn't mean it" he said.

"We know. So is John even your real name?" I asked. "No" he sighed looking at the ground. "It's James Griffiths, kind of."

I did a double take and my knees went weak and Fang sucked in air and his eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" James asked. "Fang it has to be. His hair is darker and he's not blind, but everything makes sense" I whispered to Fang and he nodded his eyes watery. "Iggy?" I whispered and his head snapped up and he stared at us. "How do you know? Who are you? Unless? Max? Fang?" he asked, his blue eyes getting watery. "Iggy" I cried throwing myself at him and he held me tight. "Max. Oh Max. Fang" he said and Fang even got to his knees and hugged Iggy as well.

After a lot of hugging and crying we were sitting on the couch Iggy had his arm around me and Fang held my hand. "What happened Iggy?" I asked. "Tell us everything" Fang said.

"Well after you left we were all distraught. Your mum had a breakdown, but she's ok now. Nudge cried and cried and wouldn't come out of her room for weeks. Gazzy lost all his mischiefness and mopped around for years. Angel went crazy and she blew up the house wit her telepathic powers. Hell she nearly blew up the town. Everyone was fine though. Total stopped talking and Ella was less bubbly and refused to go back to school. We were so hurt. Years passed and everything grew normal again. Actually we might have to thank you for it. If you guys hadn't had left then I wouldn't have been there to comfort Ella and we wouldn't have dated and then got married" Iggy grinned and I gasped and hugged him. "Congratulations" I squealed. "Yeah Ella and I have been married for about two years and we have a beautiful baby boy" Iggy grinned. "What's his name?" Fang smiled. "Dylan Fax Griffiths" Iggy grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"What happened to everyone else?" I asked. "Well Nudge just turned 18 and Gazzy is turning 17 soon **(A/N I had to make Gazzy older so it wouldn't be so weird)** and because Gazzy looks older it doesn't really matter, but in a week they're getting married" Iggy smiled and I squealed. "Oh my god! I never saw that coming" I said. "Well none of us did. After you two left Nudge was crying all the time and I was busy with Ella and your mum was in hysterics and Angel was a bit loopy so Gazzy was the only one there for her. Plus Nudge is now 8 months pregnant" Iggy said and I almost started crying with joy.

"What about Angel?" Fang asked. "Angel is going to school and she has is now 15 and was taken on her first date and received her first kiss a week ago with a kind boy named Kevin" Iggy said and now I did cry. "My baby is all grown up" I wailed.

"What about you two?" Iggy asked. "Well as you can probably guess I fell pregnant and we ran and got a house and married and here we are" I said and he grinned.

"But wait, how are you able to see?" I asked and he grinned even more. "About a year ago I just woke up and could see. It was amazing" he grinned and I hugged him again. "And your hair" I giggled. "Yeah well as I got older it just got a bit darker" he grinned.

All of a sudden Chelsea came bounding in fully dressed. "Baby, I have something to tell you" I said picking her up. "What is it mamma?" she asked. "This man is your uncle Iggy" I said pointing at Iggy and he waved. She started at him for a minute then bounded into his lap and hugged him saying "Unca Iggy" He looked shocked for a second then hugged her back. Iggy started crying. "What's wrong I asked. "It's just. After you two left we were so depressed and we thought we'd never see you again. And now look" he cried. "Oh great now I'm crying" I said and he laughed. Fang hugged me and I squeezed Iggy's hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

_**Iggy! Yay for Iggy! So now whats gonna happen? (mysterious background music)**_

**Max's POV**

It had been almost a week since we had found Iggy and he had been coming and going. He walked in one day with a massive smile on his face.

"What's up?" Fang asked. "I have a surprise for you" Iggy grinned sitting down in a chair. "What is it?" I asked. "Well everyone is gathering for Nudge's and Gazzy's weeding and I told them I've found you two and they are so happy. So tonight we are jumping on a plane and heading back to Arizona and meeting up with them" Iggy grinned and I screamed. "Oh my god I'm going to see everyone again!"

I yelled jumping up and down like a child and Fang grinned and hugged me. So that night we jumped on a plan (too far to fly) and soon we were there. Iggy had a car ready and I stared out of the window as I remembered all the sights as we drove past them.

I gasped as we pulled up at my mum's house. It still looked exactly the same. I jumped out of the car and Fang picked up Chelsea and took my hand. I was so nervous, but so exited at the same time. Iggy led us into the house and I almost started crying there and then at the sight of it all.

He led us into the lounge and there was everyone. It went silent as we stood there. All of a sudden there was an out burst and next thing I knew I was being tackled with hugs and screaming.

I stood back to get a good look at everyone. "Nudge?" I whispered and she was crying. She was slightly taller then me now and her hair was straightened and had a blonde strip in it. She had turned into such a beautiful woman and her stomach was huge. "Oh Max" she cried hugging me.

She moved on to hug Fang and I looked up to see a familiar face looking at me. "Oh Gazzy" I cried throwing myself into his arms, now that he was bigger then me. His blonde hair had grown out and was as long as Iggy's was when Iggy was younger. His boyish features were still there but he had grown into such a handsome man. "Max. I missed you so much" he cried, his voice so much lower. "Oh baby" I cried and he grinned.

He went over to Fang and I saw a girl standing there looking at me with big blue eyes. "Angel?" I whispered and she just looked up at me. Her hair was still blonde and in ringlets, and it was tied back in a ponytail. She looked so much older and I got to my knees and started crying and tears ran down her face as she ran and hugged me. "Oh Max. I missed you. Please never leave again" she cried and all I could do was cry.

I saw my mum standing there; she looked the same as when I left. "Mum?" I cried and she burst into tears and hugged me. Ella threw herself at me and I cried even harder. Ella was as tall as me, her brown hair had a blood red strip in it and her nose was pieced, but it looked good on her.

It was a huge sob fest for about half an hour as we all just continued to hug and cry. Finally we settled down and everything was like it used to be. Nudge sat next to me and I was making musy sounds at her stomach. "Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you. And Gazzy" I teased and she grinned. "What about you and Fang?" she laughed as she looked over at Chelsea who was now playing with an ecstatic and talkative Total.

I looked up to see Ella and Iggy walk in with a child on her hip. I hadn't seen their son yet for he had been asleep. I jumped up as they grinned and Ella put the one year old in my arms. He yawned sleepily and I grinned. His hair was strawberry blonde and his eyes a powerful blue. He looked exactly like Iggy did when he was younger. "Hello Dylan" I cooed and then handed his to Fang. "Chelly. Meet you new cousin Dylan" I said and she even took a turn holding him.

"Oh my god Max. I'm getting married tomorrow and you totally have to help me get ready. I can't wait. Please say you'll come and help?" Nudge begged and I laughed. "It'd be an honor" I said and she hugged me.

**_Hey y'all! Did you like this chapter? I even cried when i wrote it. i know i'm pathetic_**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrap up

_**Hey people. This is a short chapter just to wrap it up so thanks for reading it!**_

**Max's POV**

The wedding went off perfectly. I cried with Nudge as I saw her in her dress. She was so beautiful and I regretted leaving and missing all this. Gazzy looked so handsome in his tux, and they both shone with happiness as they said "I do." To top the day off as we were all getting ready for bed Nudge went into labor and her and Gazzy are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl named Sky. So everything fell into place and it was perfect. Fang and I sold our house and brought one near mum's and Iggy, Ella and Dylan live next door to us. Nudge and Gazzy are on their honeymoon while we take care of Sky and they are buying a house a few doors down form mum's. And Angel goes from place to place, living with all of us until she gets older. Iggy just got a job as a policeman, Fang is now gone back to university to become a detective and I am now a full time teacher. And now Fang and I are expecting another child. Life is as it should be. Perfect.


End file.
